Fight for Love
by Sable19
Summary: Joey's been gone for 5 years, living in America with his friend Sable. He receives a letter asking him to come home. He has some business to settle, and he must confront his feelings for a certain CEO. Yaoi, Seto/Joey, Yami/Yugi. Mentions severe abuse.


(This is my first YGO fanfic that I'm uploading, but not the first one I've written. It's the best one I've done. It's also my fist attempt at Yoai, so if that offends you, leave please. ^^ Also, the Sable in this story is based on me. Read on!)

The wind blew softly, disrupting the serenity of the nearby lake. The surface broke into small waves, dancing with the breeze, and sparkling with the reflection of the setting sun. On a nearby hill stood a tall man. He had wild hair, a deep blonde color, that encircled his handsome face. His dark brown eyes surveyed the scene before him, the sun's rays making them snap and shine. He wore a white t-shirt under a light green jacket that was unbuttoned. It hung loose on him. His blue jeans were baggy and comfortable, just the way he liked them.

Joey Wheeler took a deep breath, inhaling the scene of pine trees and fresh water. It was the smell of spring, and of life. In his hands he held a single piece of paper. He was used to letters and postcards; he got them almost every day. But this one was different. There were no cheerful words about his friends; no questions about his life. No, there was simply one sentence, and it was these two words that seemed to change everything.

Come home.

Joey didn't want to go home, but he couldn't deny the feelings of sadness and loss that cast shadows over his heart. He wanted to be with his friends again. He wanted to be near Yugi's confidence, Tristan's sense of humor, and Anzu's unwavering loyalty. He knew that it was their friendship that made him who he was. And he knew, deep in his heart, that he had simply run away.

"Joey! Dinner's ready!"

Joey turned to see his friend waving at him from the door of their large two bedroom house. It was white with blue shutters, of course, as it was her dream house. Smoke billowed out of the top of the chimney, indicating that a fire had been lit not that long ago. He smiled at her, his one and only friend in America, and waved back. He took one last look at the sun setting behind him before he headed into the house.

Joey sat at the table as the young woman set down the last pan full of food. She shook a metal spoon at him.

"You know you missed work again today. That's not good," she said in a mock stern voice. Her long brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail, as usual. Her hazel eyes sparkled with mischief. She was attractive enough, though she was no beauty queen.

"I know," Joey said, grinning at her as he filled his plate with food. "But I needed the time."

"For what? Is everything alright with your friends?"

"Yea, they're fine."

"Then why are you holding onto that letter like it was a lifeline?" She sat down next to him and started making her own plate.

"Oh come on Sable, it's not that bad!" Joey moaned. At her stony look he chuckled. "Okay, so I have been a bit preoccupied with it. No big deal."

"Well, what does it say?"

Joey handed the letter to her so she could read it. When she looked at him with questioning eyes, he sighed. "I know. I haven't really told you much about my life before I got here huh? Even when we started writing to each other I only talked about you. I'm sorry, but things were hard for me back then. I wasn't trying to use you to get away from them, but I figured that you were a lot like me. I guess it's time I tell you about where I came from and why I'm here.

Well, when we started writing back and forth it was right after my friend Yugi had just saved the world again. I'm sure you heard of him. Yugi Motou, the King of Games?" Sable nodded. "Yea, everyone knew him. I was pretty popular, but no where near as popular as he was. He had all these people following him around, constantly challenging him to battles and asking him for his autograph and advice and stuff. He tried so hard to please everyone, but no one really saw what was happening to him.

You see, no one except Yugi's close friends knew about Yami. We called him that, even though he had other names. His real name is Atem, but I could never get used to calling him that." Joey explained to Sable all about the Millennium items and everything they had gone through. He told her about Duelist Kingdom, Battle City and the trip into the past. "Finally, Yugi had to fight Yami in a duel to see if they were ready to go their separate ways. Yugi won, of course, and Yami moved on to the afterlife to be with his friends and family. It was about a month after that that we met."

"Poor Yugi. It sounds like he was really attached to Yami." Sable's face was filled with misery for the young man she had never met.

"He was. Yugi was strong enough to stand on his own, to defend himself and duel without help. We all missed the pharaoh a lot, especially my friend Anzu. I guess none of us really noticed how Yugi was getting more and more depressed, but he hid it well. None of us thought anything was wrong. Not for awhile. Then, when his grandpa collapsed from exhaustion, he finally broke down and told us how much he missed Yami. He had fallen in love with the pharaoh and couldn't stand being away from him. I did everything I could for him, but I'm not Yami. Yugi got worse. He started going to therapy. It didn't help.

Finally, one afternoon, I asked Anzu and our other friend Tristan to come over to my place. We needed to do something to help Yugi. Anzu wanted to get ahold of this family that lived in Egypt. They had helped us before and they knew all about Yami, since their family had guarded his tomb for centuries. Anzu called Marik and asked him about it. He didn't have any answers, but his older sister Ishizu did. She told us that we would need to ask the Gods of Egypt for help. Since we really didn't know that much about the culture she offered to ask for us.

We thanked her and hung up. There really wasn't much we could do other than believe that she would be able to help. So we waited. About two days later we were all surprised to see Yami, in his own body, appear at the game shop. He had been granted a second chance and a new life, with Yugi. He raced into our friend's room and comforted him. We left them alone. We were really happy to have him back, and so was Yugi. He started getting better slowly, and eventually became his old self. We were so glad. Well, mostly we were.

Watching Yugi together with Yami made me think of my own heart. It was easy to not be lonely; Anzu and Tristan didn't have anyone either. But then we started drifting apart. Anzu started a long distance relationship with Marik, and Tristan, much to my despair, started going out with my sister Serenity. In the end, I was left alone. But I wasn't really alone, of course; I got your letters at least once a week and I had someone to talk to, even when my friends weren't around. Still, I was lonely.

There were other people we knew from our adventures, but none of them were as close as we all were. All of my friends waited for me to ask out this one girl named Mai. She's really beautiful and really nice, but I didn't like her that way. I told her the truth and she accepted it. We're still pretty good friends. I care about her a lot, but it's not meant to be. Then there was this cold and insensitive guy. He was a real pain in the neck. He didn't care about anything at all, or anyone, except for his little brother Mokuba. The more he spent time with us the more he opened up. For him, that wasn't saying much; he snapped and snarled at everyone, or he ignored them. He loved to pick on me. I think his favorite thing to call me was mutt.

At first, Seto Kaiba was someone I hated. He made me loose my temper all the time. I got in trouble so many times in school because of his smart remarks and my short fuse. By the time Yami got back Kaiba had stopped being so cold hearted. He was still distant and arrogant, but he seemed to tolerate us more. He still picked on me though. It was more a hobby by then, I think. It bothered me, but not as much as it should have."

"Tell me more about this guy," Sable said. The food on the table was long forgotten and getting colder by the minute.

"Kaiba? Well, he runs his own business. He's got a good amount of money, but he's had a hard life. He and his little brother were adopted when he beat this guy, Gozaburo, at a game of chess. This guy was brutal Sable. I mean, he kept Kaiba locked up with tutors for hours at a time. He beat him silly, and constantly threatened to send them back to the orphanage. Eventually Kaiba was able to take the company away from him, which drove him mad and eventually killed him. Before he took it over, Kaiba Corps was a company based on military vehicles. Kaiba turned it into a gaming company based on Duel monsters."

"What's he look like?"

Joey's faced flushed as he pictured the young CEO in his mind. "Well, he's tall. That's the first think you notice about him. He's got this attitude, which makes him look bigger, I guess. When you're around him you get the idea that he doesn't care what you have to say or what your opinion is. Which is, in fact, very true. He never smiles. His eyes are this icy blue color, and he can stare straight at you and you would get the feeling he's looking through you instead of seeing you. His voice is really deep and often filled with contempt or disgust. He never tries to hide it."

"Oh ho," Sable sang, leaning back and crossing her arms. She flashed a smile at her friend. "Sounds like someone has a crush."

"Maybe a small one…" Joey muttered quietly, but not quiet enough. Sable's smile widened. "Oh shut it. Let me finish explaining things.

I was getting pretty lonely by myself, and I started to think more and more about my friends. I tried going out on dates and stuff, but nothing worked. And, I guess I was crushing a bit on Kaiba. It was about then that things got bad, really bad, with my father. He used to beat me a lot when I was younger, and I dealt with it. I never told anyone. But when he started making comments about, as he said, pimping me out to his friends, I knew I had to get out of there. That's when I asked you if I could move here and live with you."

"Wow," Sable said. "I wish I knew more about you back when you lived in Japan. I could have tried to help you. You know, cause of my past and stuff."

Joey smiled when she let her head droop a bit. He knew that she had been abused, sexually and physically, for most of her life. But she was a strong woman; at eighteen she had moved out of her house and into her own home with money she got from suing the high school she had been attending. They had taken no action when she reported cases of sexual harassment from the male students, and it had resulted in her being accosted, and worse, at the hands of the hormonal young men. When Joey had asked her if she regretted her past, she had simply smiled at him, telling him it was her past that made her who she was. She loved everyone and cherished life like no one he had ever met. He truly envied her.

Joey reached across the table and placed his hand gently on her shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled. They understood each other so well. But, then again, they should; they had been living together for a little over five years now.

"So what are you going to do?" she asked, waving the letter in the air.

"I think it's time I go home. I love living here with you and all. You're a very close friend. But I miss my friends back there. And I think it's time I see how they are doing. I don't know if I'll stay there forever or if I'll come back here. Can I do that? Am I welcome to come back?"

Sable smiled gently at him. "Aren't you always?"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Joey rubbed his sore back. A twelve hour plane ride is just too long, he thought as he picked up his small bag and walked down the ramp and into the airport. He heard tourists around him speaking in all different languages. He smiled to himself as he heard his native language. He had learned English with Sable's help, but he would always be Japanese. His heart fell as he remembered Sable smiling and waving at him as he climbed on the plane.

"Joey!"

The blond turned and grinned at the boy who was running toward him. Well, boy really wasn't the word for Yugi anymore; he had grown into a handsome young man. He was as tall as Yami now, but he still had an air of innocence around him. Joey held open his arms as his friend tackled him. They hugged each other tightly, and Joey couldn't stop the tears that invaded his eyes.

"Hey Yugi," he said when they finally let go of each other. "Long time no see."

"No kidding!" Yugi said, smiling up at him with happiness. "I've missed you! How are you? How was the flight? Are you tired? Hungry?"

"Whoa, slow down pal!" Joey said, laughing. "First of all, let's get the rest of my luggage and get out of here."

"Can I help?" a deep voice asked from behind them. Joey turned to see the pharaoh, Yami, smiling at him. Joey grinning and stuck out his hand, which Yami shook heartily. "It's good to have you back Joey. It's been too quiet without you."

"Yea, I kinda figured that. It's good to be back. Where are Tristan and Anzu?"

"At the game shop," Yugi said, moving to stand next to Yami. "They're keeping an eye on Grandpa. He's been working too hard again."

"I hope he's alright. Come on, let's hurry," Joey said, hefting his bag onto his shoulder and pointing out the way to the baggage claim area. He smiled gently at his friends as they clasped hands before they started walking. He saw a few people pointing at them and whispering, and he rolled his eyes.

"What's wrong Joey?" Yugi asked, concern in his eyes.

"As much as I missed you guys, I didn't miss that," he said, pointing at the people that had started to follow them. Yugi sighed wearily, but Yami simply pulled him close.

"Don't worry about it aibou. They won't get close enough to bother you."

Joey was glad his friend was happy. He had really missed their comfortable presence next to him. They picked up his bags and were soon on their way back to Domino City.

"So who's waiting for me at the shop?" Joey asked, watching the familiar buildings pass him by.

"Anzu and Tristan are there, of course. Grandpa can't wait to see you. He wants to yell at you for leaving so suddenly. Mai was there before we left, and so were Bakura and Marik."

"Marik's here?" Joey asked, surprised.

"Didn't Anzu tell you? He and his family moved back here last year. Ishizu is working at the museum, and Marik is helping in the game shop. He gets to come and go when he pleases, so he's pretty happy. He's also spending a lot of time with Anzu. They're so cute together." Yugi giggled, which made Joey smile. They arrived at the game shop a few minutes later, and piled out of the car.

"Man have I missed this place!" Joey exclaimed loudly as he took his bags out of the trunk.

"And we've missed you!"

A small group had just exited the building quickly. Anzu had her hands crossed over her chest and she had a stern look on her face; one that was ruined by the smile that was threatening to claim her lips. She didn't look any different to Joey; she was a bit taller and she looked more mature, but otherwise, she was the same person he had always known.

Marik stood next to her, and he looked the same too. He was a few inches taller than his girlfriend, at most. He grinned at Joey, who grinned back. The next person the blond noticed was a very beautiful, and very upset, woman with long blond hair. He lifted his arm to wave to her, but stopped when she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He blinked for a moment, then dropped his bags and hugged her back.

"Yea, I know," he said quietly. "I missed you too Mai."

"Baka," she whispered, her voice full of tears. "Don't you ever do that again."

"I won't. If I decide to leave again I'll let you know well ahead of time. I promise."

Mai let him go and nodded, tear streaks evident on her cheeks. Joey gently brushed the remaining tears away and smiled at her reassuringly. Mai stepped back and let him hug his other friends. Bakura could only stay for a moment; he had to get home and do some studying for college exams.

"Yo, where's Tristan?" Joey asked after a moment, looking around for his friend.

"He had to go into work," Anzu explained. "He'll be back later on tonight. Come on, get inside. We have a lot to talk about." Joey laughed as his friends dragged him inside. Soon, dinner was ready and they were talking and laughing as if no time had passed.

"Oh man, I totally forgot! Can I use your phone Yugi? I gotta call Sable and let her know I made it."

Yugi nodded, and Joey picked up the phone. He dialed his friend's number and listened to it ring. He hoped Sable was still awake.

"Hey, Sable! It's me, Joey… Yup, I made it just fine, no problems… Yea, they picked me up… Things are going great! We're just sitting and talking… I will, I promise… Huh… No, not yet… Probably not… It's not like he'd want to see me anyway… No problem, I will… Alright, go back to bed, and I'll call you later this week… Take care… Yea, I love ya too… Night!" Joey hung up and turned around to find his friends watching him. "What?" he asked, which made them laugh.

"Sounds like she's more than a friend," Mai said, giggling.

"Who, Sable? Naw, she's just a good friend. Come on, I lived with her for like forever. Besides, she has a girlfriend."

"She does?" Yami asked. He was sitting on the end of the couch with Yugi cuddled up against him. "When did she get one?"

"She actually met this girl a few months ago," Joey explained as he sat back down. "They hit it off right away. They talked for like a month before they finally went out on a date. I met her a few times; her name is Nicole and she's really cool. She's quite pretty and she has a good personality. They get along great. Before I left Sable said she was going to ask Nicole to move in."

The night dragged on, and soon enough Yugi's head was drooping from lack of sleep. Joey noticed and smiled at his friends. "Well, as much as I love sitting around here, catching up and waiting for Tristan to show up, I think it's time I get out of here."

"Where are you staying Joey?" Yami asked quietly, careful not to wake his lover.

"I'll get a hotel room somewhere. You know when Dad died they took the house back, so that's not an option. I don't mind finding one. Sable made sure I had enough for at least a week with my savings from my job, and if I need some more she's willing to send me some."

"Are you sure? You know you can stay here. We don't mind."

"I'm alright. I'll go to that hotel that's downtown. You guys get some sleep. I'll be back tomorrow!" Joey waved to them and left the house. Moments later Anzu and Marik followed him out. They offered him a ride and he gratefully accepted it. They took off down the road.

"So you two are doing well I see," Joey said, closing his eyes and resting against the seat.

"Yea, we are. Hey, did you ever find someone in America? You never mentioned anyone in your letters, but we figured you didn't want to talk about it for whatever reason," Marik asked, turning around and looking at the tired boy.

"Nope. Never looked for nobody neither. My life's alright the way it is. There's plenty of time for romance later."

Anzu glanced in the rearview mirror at her friend of many years. She was worried about him; being alone for a long time can have a big effect on someone. She knew from experience; she had loved Yami at one point and had gone through some of the same things that Yugi had gone through. But she had pulled back when she saw how her friend was suffering, and she was happy for them now. Besides, she had fallen for Marik, and she couldn't be happier. She wished that Joey had the same thing.

"This is fine Anzu," Joey said, breaking through her thoughts. She noticed that they were now in the downtown area and nodded. She pulled the car over and let Joey out.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Marik asked.

"Yea, I'll be fine. Thanks for the ride. I'll catch you guys tomorrow." He waved as they drove off, then turned and walked down the street. He hoped that there was a room available at the hotel he knew of. Of course, like always, his luck was against him; he arrived at the hotel only to find all the rooms booked until later on that week. He sighed and leaned against the outside of the building, wondering what to do. He could call one of his friends, but he didn't want to bother them. He knew that by now, Yugi and Yami were asleep. Anzu probably wasn't home yet, and even if she was, he didn't want to interfere with her and Marik's time together.

"Joey?"

The small voice caught the young man's attention and he looked around. He spotted a lanky teenager walking toward him, and his eyes narrowed suspiciously. As the boy came into his sight, he recognized the mop of black hair and dark sapphire eyes. This one had changed as he grew, that was for sure; his hair was longer and he has a nice strong body. But he still smiled in kindness at Joey.

"I knew that was you! Man, I haven't seen you in years! I thought you moved away."

Joey grinned and ruffled his hair. "Yea, I did. But I'm back, at least for awhile. It's good to see you Mokuba. You've gotten so much bigger than I remember. I bet you're a real lady killer."

Mokuba laughed. "I would be, if I liked girls. But since I don't, I'm not. Hey, what are you doing out here? It's pretty late to be just standing around."

"I was trying to get a room, but they're packed. I'm debating whether or not to call Yugi and ask to stay there, but I know he's asleep. I don't want to wake him up."

'That's too bad. Why don't you come stay with us? We've got plenty of room. Plus it'll save you a bundle. What do you say?"

"What about your brother?" Joey asked, glad the darkness was hiding the blush that was creeping across his cheeks "I know I haven't spoken to him in years, but as best I recall, he hates me."

"Oh he doesn't hate anyone. He's changed a lot over the past few years. Come on; I'm sure he won't like throw you out or anything. Even that is a stretch for my big brother."

Joey laughed and agreed. He was surprised when Mokuba told him that they would be walking; Mokuba didn't like being driven around and he didn't have his license. He didn't mind though; it gave them time to catch up.

"So, why did you leave anyway?" Mokuba asked after a few minutes.

"Just needed to get away for awhile," Joey answered, shrugging.

"I can understand that, but you could have come home sooner than this. What takes five years to run away from?"

Joey didn't answer, and Mokuba never had a chance to ask him about it, since they arrived at the Kaiba mansion right then. Joey noticed that almost all the lights were out as they walked up the driveway and into the overbearing house. Mokuba led him through the entry way, up the stairs, and down the hall. He motioned for Joey to stay close as he knocked on a closed door. A muffled voice sounded inside, and Mokuba opened the door. Joey followed him inside.

The room was a good size, but mostly empty. A small dresser stood to one side. On the opposite wall was a desk with a computer on it. There was a king size bed at the back of the room, and sitting up in it was none other than Seto Kaiba. He was under the blankets, and his laptop sat open in his lap. He was concentrating on it as he typed away at a high speed. He hadn't changed at all; at least not to Joey. He was still as good-looking as the blond remembered him.

"Big brother, you should be asleep," Mokuba scolded, but his voice wasn't harsh.

"If you thought I was asleep, why did you knock on my door?" Seto asked with a bored tone of voice.

"Because I need to ask you something, duh."

Seto closed his laptop and looked up at his brother. His eyes traveled from Mokuba to Joey, and his eyes narrowed. Joey noticed and stepped back, awaiting the explosion from Seto. He was surprised when the CEO simply watched him.

"Well well, if it isn't the mutt," he said quietly. His voice held no anger or fire; he sounded tired. "I thought you left us all behind."

"I did," Joey dared to say. "For awhile anyway. I'm not sure if I'ma stay for good or not. I might go back to America."

"I see. Well, did you need something?"

"He needs a place to stay," Mokuba explained. "There's no rooms at the hotel and his friends are already asleep. I offered him a room here. Is that alright?"

"Sure," Seto said, shrugging. "Just make sure you let the maid know, so she doesn't freak out. I'm going to sleep. Goodnight." With that, he turned to face the wall, lying down completely. Mokuba shrugged and they left his room. He guided Joey to the room right next door and ushered him inside.

"Here you go. You can use this room until you leave if you want. Do you need anything? Are you hungry? I can heat something up for you if you want."

"Naw, I'm good. Hey, Mokuba, what's wrong with your brother? He seemed so tired and bored, and that's not like him."

Mokuba's eyes filled with pain. "He's been like that for awhile. It's like he doesn't care about anything anymore. I mean, he runs the company and everything, so we're taken care of. And he's not ignoring me. But it just seems like all the energy ran out of him. I don't know what happened, since he won't talk to me about it, but I wish I knew. I want to help him if I can."

'Poor Mokuba,' Joey thought as he watched the younger boy leave the room. He quickly stripped down to his boxer shorts and climbed into the warm and very soft bed. He wondered what had caused such a drastic change in Seto, but sleep overtook him before he had a chance to figure anything out. He slept deeply and dreamt of a tall dark haired god who fell from heaven.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The sun's early morning rays peeked through the window, landing on the calm face of the blond. Slowly they stirred him from his rest. He blinked a few times to adjust to the light before sitting up and stretching. For a few moments he forgot where he was as he looked around the room, but his memory soon caught up with him. He stood up and walked to the small bathroom that was connected to the room. After he had finished his morning business he walked back into the bedroom. Just as he picked up his pants there was a knock at the door.

"Yo?" he called, wondering who was knocking at the door so early in the morning.

The door opened and in walked Seto. He quickly located the other boy, who had stopped moving upon seeing who entered the room. He couldn't stop his eyes, which roamed over the blond's body before landing on his face again.

Joey's face was flushed. He couldn't think of anything to say to the dark haired boy. Luckily, it was Seto who broke the silence.

"If you're hungry, which I know you are, since you always are, breakfast is ready downstairs. Do make sure you're wearing more than that before you come into the dining room." He smirked before leaving the room.

Joey's temper flared as he pulled on the same outfit he was wearing the day before. Kaiba could infuriate him like no one else. He quickly left the room and made his way to the dining room. It wasn't easy; he got lost twice and found his way by following his nose. He smiled at Mokuba, who was already eating, and glared at Seto, who was watching him with a blank expression on his face. He sat down and was immediately served a plate filled with food.

"Thanks for letting me stay here last night," Joey said as he started to eat. He kept his eyes on the younger boy, even though he could feel Seto's eyes on him.

"No big deal. Are you going out with your friends again today?" Mokuba asked.

"Yea, we're going to go to the mall. You don't hang out with them anymore?"

Mokuba shook his head. "No, not really. I like them and all, but I spend time with Seto or people from school. Besides, it's kinda hard to be around them and all their lovey dovey stuff. Makes a person feel lonely, you know?"

Joey swallowed his food and laughed. "Yea, I know what you mean. I think that was one of the reasons I left. I got pretty lonely, even though I was with them all the time. I know they don't mean to make other people uncomfortable or anything. They deserve to be all lovey dovey with each other."

Mokuba grinned. "Yea, let them do whatever. When I get myself a boyfriend I'll start hanging out with them again."

"You like someone?" Joey teased as he ate the last bite off his plate.

"Yea, there's this guy in my class that I like. I like to watch him during gym."

"Mokuba!"

Mokuba grinned at his brother, who was shooting him a warning glance. "Alright, I'll shut up. I'm leaving anyway. Me and the guys are going to the park to practice dueling. I'll catch you later Joey!" Mokuba waved to him before leaving the room. They heard the door slam a few moments later. Joey swallowed nervously; now it was just him and Seto alone in the room. A tense silence filled the room.

"Why did you come back?"

Joey was startled by Seto's question and dropped his fork. He watched as it bounced off the table and hit the floor with a loud clang. He looked back at the other man, who was smirking. "I'm surprised you care," he said, his temper flaring again.

"I don't," Seto said, shrugging. "But one of us needs to talk. Unless, of course, you're happy just sitting here in silence."

Joey took a deep breath to calm himself down. "I came back to see my friends."

"Oh? Is that all?"

"No. I realized I was running away from my problems, and I needed to face them head on. I'll do that first, and then I'll decide where my life is going. Anyway, I need to get over to Yugi's house. Do you care if I stay here for the rest of the week? I'll probably be out of your hair by Monday or Tuesday."

"Do what you want," Seto said quietly, staring at his plate. Joey watched him for a moment before he said bye and left the mansion. He could catch a bus to Yugi's place. He put the complicated CEO out of his mind and looked forward to his day.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The week passed by quickly, and finally it was Friday. Joey made plans for the weekend with his friends, but he told them that he needed Friday to himself. He spent the morning in his room, talking to Sable and Serenity on the phone and writing out letters to the friends who no longer lived in the area, like Duke. He missed the dice freak, as much as he hated to admit it.

When Mokuba and Seto arrived home, Joey was getting ready to leave. He was putting on his shoes when he heard someone walking up behind him. He didn't need to turn around to know who it was. "What do you need Seto?" After staying there for three days and spending time with the CEO, they had agreed to call each other by their names instead of throwing insults.

"Where are you going? Back over to Yugi's?"

"Nope," Joey said, standing up and looking over his shoulder. "I got somewhere else to go, and something to take care of. I should be back before dinner though."

"Do you want company?"

That caused Joey to turn and look at the other man. It was true that Seto had been nicer to him lately, even asking him questions and telling him a bit about himself. Joey found himself fighting back the same feelings that had made him leave so many years ago. He simply shrugged and headed out the door. Seto followed him.

Seto suggested they use the car instead of the bus, and Joey agreed. Joey handed the address to the driver and relaxed in the back with Seto. It took them almost an hour to reach their destination. It was a silent hour, but there was no more tension in the air; it was a comfortable silence.

When they climbed out of the car Seto noticed where they were. "A cemetery?" he asked, confusion evident in his voice as he watched Joey. When the blond didn't answer he simply followed him.

Joey had heard Seto's question, but he ignored it. He read the names on the tombstones, not really knowing where he was going but knowing he needed to get there before it got dark. The sun had almost set by the time he stopped in front of three graves, side by side. He looked down at them for a moment, unable to say anything. Seto was standing a few feet away, watching his young friend.

"Hello grandpa and great-grandpa. I hope you guys are doing okay. I miss you grandpa. I really do. You were a great man. I didn't get to know you really well, great-grandpa. But I was told all kinds of stories about you. People told me when I was growing up that I'm a lot like you. That cheered me up and made me feel better." He turned to the newest grave and his face fell. His anger showed, but there was also a sense of sadness in his features.

"Hi dad. I see you finally drank yourself to death. I bet you were going crazy after I left huh? I had to go somewhere that I knew you wouldn't be able to get to. I'm not sorry I left dad. I needed to get away and live my own life. But I am sorry that I left you all alone. I know that deep down, you did love me and you cared. You did when we were younger, before the divorce and all the pain it caused.

"You know, I met this girl. Her name is Sable. Her past is a lot worse than mine was. Sure, you hit me a lot and told me you never cared. But her life was so much harder for her. She was abused for years, by a bunch of different men, and in a lot of different ways. She grew up thinking that she was stupid, and a slut, and all kinds of things. I knew I was a disappointment to you, but at least you would look at me sometimes. She felt worthless for so long. I feel sorry for her, but knowing her made me thankful for my good luck in life. I can't imagine who I would be if I had been through what she went through. I wouldn't be me, that's for sure.

"She said something to me before I came back. She told me that her past made her who she was, and she didn't regret it. It made me realize that I feel the same way. I don't regret my life with you. You made me strong enough to protect my friends and the people I care about from anything. You made me who I am. For that, I thank you.

"I'm going to go now. I have a life that I want to live. I have a lot of dreams that I want to pursue. I have love in my heart that I want to share. And I'll start right here, by telling you something that I don't think you ever believed. I love you dad. Rest well, and when I see you again, we'll duke it out and see who's stronger. Goodbye."

Joey turned to walk away and spotted Seto watching him. His ice blue eyes followed him as he walked by, and he tried to keep the tears from falling. He stopped when he felt a warm and gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked back to see Seto watching him quietly.

"I'm sorry Joey. I had no idea your life was so hard. If I did, I wouldn't have called you all those names," the CEO said quietly. Joey's temper flared and he rounded on the dark haired man.

"I don't need your pity wiseguy!" he yelled, grabbing Seto by his shirt.

"I don't pity you," Seto said calmly. "I agree with you; your past is what makes you the person you are. And mine is what makes me me. But I didn't make it any easier for you, did I?"

Joey lost the fight and tears cascaded down his cheeks as he carried on ranting. "You called me so many names, and told me I was worthless and a second rate duelist! I pushed myself harder and harder, and for what? So you would see me as an equal! That was all I wanted, damn you! To be considered as good as you, or Yugi! All my life I was the worthless piece of garbage! I was treated like shit by most of the people I cared about! I don't want anything else! I just want to be your God damn EQUAL!" Joey tore away from Seto and ran through the headstones, eventually disappearing from sight.

Joey ran and ran, not looking where he was going. Eventually he made his way out of the cemetery and he started running down the street. It wasn't long before the inevitable happened; he ran into someone, hard. He fell back, rubbing his head where he had hit the other person's chest. He started to apologize before he looked up to see Yami's kind face smiling down at him. He grinned and accepted the hand the former pharaoh held out, and he climbed to his feet.

"Are you alright Joey?" Yami asked in his deep and calm voice.

"Yea, I'm fine. Just had a breakdown, that's all. Ah, dammit! Seto's probably gonna think I flipped out or something." Joey looked behind him but didn't see Seto anywhere. He sighed heavily.

"Do you want to go somewhere and talk?" Yami asked, obviously concerned about his friend. Joey nodded and they made their way to a nearby coffee shop. Yami got them both some hot chocolate; Yami hated coffee and chocolate was good on the nerves. Yami sat patiently, allowing Joey the time he needed before he could talk about what had happened.

"Hey, Yami," Joey asked quietly, looking out the window. "Am I worthless?"

"What are you talking about Joey? You're a wonderful person."

"Yea, I know. But I mean, there's only so much I'm good for. I'm strong, and I can protect people if I want, but now that you're here no one needs my protection anymore."

Yami didn't answer. He simply watched Joey, knowing there was more coming.

"When did you realize you loved Yugi?"

Yami's normally calm features turned red as he thought about Joey's question. "If you're asking me if we fell in love when we first met, then no. I'm not going to lie to you; Yugi and I had problems in the beginning. I think I finally realized my true feelings when he was taken away by the Seal of Orichalcos. I felt so alone, and ashamed of myself. I realized that I could live with my darkness, as long as my aibou was with me. But without him, it was taking over. I needed him. And I loved him so much that my heart ached with it."

Joey's mind travelled back to that day; it had been a major blow on all of them, but it was hardest on Yami. He remembered listening to Yami cry when he had locking himself in the bathroom before they boarded the train. He remembered the look of pain and anguish in Yami's eyes. "Why didn't you tell him before you left?" he asked.

"Because I was scared," Yami said simply. "Not so much of how he would react or anything like that. I was afraid that he would try to follow me into the Spirit World. I wanted him to live for both of us, and to be happy. It didn't take me long to realize my mistake, but luckily I was given a second chance. Why are you asking all these questions? What happened?"

Joey sighed heavily. "I'm tired of running away," he said in a hollow voice. "I'm tired of being alone. I don't want to be alone." He looked up at Yami and grinned a sad grin. "And my heart aches with the love I've been denying myself."

Yami chuckled. "So what will you do? Confess?"

"I think it's best if I just leave him a letter explaining everything," Joey said. "And I think I should go back to America. I know Sable misses having me around. She doesn't have anyone to talk to, since she hasn't asked Nicole to move in yet."

"But what about us? What about Yugi? He doesn't want you to leave. None of us do."

"I know. And I don't want to leave. But I did everything I needed to do while I was here, except for telling Seto how I feel."

"Seto Kaiba? Is that who you have feelings for?" Yami's face showed surprise. Joey nodded. "That's pretty surprising, but I think they two of you would make a nice couple. Do you know how he feels?"

"I know that he likes me as a friend," Joey said, standing up to leave. "And that's a start. Come on. I want to spend some time with Yugi and the gang before I go. I did promise to let them know that I was leaving."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Joey! Telephone call!"

Joey got up off the couch and took the phone from Sable, thanking her. He spent a few minutes chatting with Mai, who was missing him again, before he hung up the phone. He walked into the kitchen, where Sable was preparing dinner.

"Smells good. What are we having?"

"Velveeta Mix. Now would you get out of my kitchen before I have to hit you?"

Joey held up his hands in mock surrender and backed up. He sat at the table and watched his friend working. He had been back in America for two days. He missed his friends a lot, but he was glad to be near Sable again. He grinned when he heard the front door open. He turned to see a very pretty woman with long black hair and snapping green eyes enter the room.

"Okaeri Nicole," he said, and laughed when she stuck her tongue out at him as she walked into the kitchen.

"Welcome home love," Sable said, giving her girlfriend a quick kiss.

"Thanks. Joey, stop using Japanese words on me! You know I have no idea what they are and that it drives me up the wall. At least let me catch up in my studies!" Nicole reprimanded him, but she was smiling. She and Joey got along well, even if they did pick on each other occasionally.

Joey opened his mouth to respond, but a knock at the door stopped him. He got up and walked to the door. He looked through the peephole, but all he could see was dark figure. Never one to be afraid of strangers, he opened the door. He was left speechless as the figure glided past him and into the living room. He quickly shut the door and followed him.

"Seto! What are you doing here?"

Seto Kaiba turned to face Joey, and Joey immediately noticed a difference between the Seto he had left behind and this Seto. His blue eyes were full of determination and purpose. His face held no emotions as he stared at his former housemate.

"Who's here Joey?" Sable walked into the room, a large metal spoon in her hand.

"Seto Kaiba, this is my friend Sable. Sable, meet Seto. He's the one I told you about."

Sable smiled and thrust her hand out. Although he may not always be nice, Seto was raised to be polite, so he took her hand and shook it. "It's a pleasure to meet you Seto. I've heard a few things about you, but not nearly enough. Will you be staying for dinner? I made enough food to feed a small army. I always do."

Joey laughed at the look on Seto's face. "Yea, I used to make that face when I first met her too. She talks really fast, but you get used to it. What are you doing here?"

"What's going on in there? Stop talking in Japanese! I feel left out!"

Sable grinned and walked back into the kitchen. "Oh stop your fussing you big sissy. We weren't talking about you."

"Why did you leave again?" Seto's voice was quiet, but Joey heard anger in it.

"Because I did everything I meant to do while I was there. I got everything off my chest, and now I can get on with my life."

"So instead of coming and talking to me, you left me a fuckin letter?"

"OUT!"

Seto jumped as he heard Sable's yell from the kitchen. Joey grabbed Seto by the arm and dragged him out of the house, making sure to shut the door tightly behind them. He held up a finger to Seto. "Rule one in Sable's house: Watch your language. If you wouldn't say it in front of your children, don't say it. Come on, we'll go over to my hill and talk." Seto let himself be dragged away.

Joey sat on the cool grass and stretched out his legs. Seto sat down next to him, but didn't make himself comfortable. "Answer my question. Why did you leave me a letter instead of talking to me?"

"Because a letter seemed easier. It might not be right, but it was easier for me, at the time. I needed to put some distance between us, to solve my own problems and figure out my feelings. Now that I'm here, I feel more relaxed. It's not the house, or the hill, or the view; I think it's Sable. She makes me feel better about myself somehow. I think it's because I feel the need to protect her when I'm around her."

"But why didn't you simply tell me how you felt?" Joey could hear pain in Setos' voice and moved closer to the dark haired boy.

"And tell you what? That I thought I was in love with you, but I wasn't sure? That I wasn't even sure if I was gay or not? That would have made talking to you uncomfortable, and being around you unbearable. I would have never figured out how I felt."

Silence enveloped them as the sun set in front of them. Joey was completely calm for the first time in his life, and he could sense the uneasiness in Seto. He sighed and lay down, putting his head in the dark haired man's lap. He looked up and grinned at the handsome man.

"I don't want you to love me because I love you. I don't want you to pity me or anything. I can live with my feelings, whether you return them or not. I know now that I do love you, and I have for a long time. You can hate me, like me, love me, and it won't change my feelings. I just want you to be happy. If you need time, you can have forever. If you need space, I'll put the universe between us. It's your move."

"But…"

"What? What's wrong?" Joey asked.

Seto's face flushed as he struggled to talk. "I-I'm not gay."

Joey smiled. "Is that all? Look Seto, I don't love you because you're a guy. I love you because you're who you are. You could be a fat chick who lives on Spaghetti-O's and I wouldn't care. It's not your gender, or age, or skin color; it's your heart that I care for. It's the person you are and will always be. Is that why you yelled at Mokuba at the table? Because you were afraid of what he would say?" Seto nodded. "You're not against gay people or anything, are you?"

Seto heard the fear in Joey's voice and quickly shook his head no. "No, I have nothing about same sex couples. I just don't want Mokuba to suffer anymore than he already has, that's all."

"But love is a struggle, no matter who it's with. You have to fight to stay together when things are pulling you apart, and you have to fight for your own space when you're being thrown together. You fight against everyone else for the person you love, and you fight against them for yourself. If you didn't have to go all out for it, love wouldn't be worth it."

Seto looked down at Joey in wonder. "When did you get so smart?" he asked, a smile playing on his lips.

"Living with Sable teaches me a lot of stuff."

"Hey! Lovebirds! Get in here! Dinner's ready!"

Both men stood up and waved at Sable. She laughed and headed back inside. Joey smiled and started back to the house with Seto a few steps behind him. He slowed down and wasn't surprised when Seto took his hand. He squeezed it gently, causing the usually cold man to blush. They walked into the house hand and hand.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Get up sleepyhead."

Seto turned over and fought to stay in the darkness, but it was to no avail. He felt the finger poking him in the ribs again. He turned his head back to face his lover and opened one eyes. He glared at the blond, who simply grinned back at him.

"Come on, we gotta get up. We have a wedding to attend. Come on!"

Seto grinned to himself and tackled Joey. They turned over and over until Seto was straddling a giggling Joey. He grabbed both of Joey's wrists and held them above his head.

"Think you can get up now?" he asked in a teasing voice. Joey just wiggled his eyebrows at him. Seto smiled and leaned down to give Joey a kiss before climbing off of him. "Come on, let's get ready. I'm really looking forward to this!"

They were dressed and ready to go within the hour. They were greeted in the kitchen by Sable and Nicole. Joey hadn't been able to leave her when he decided to go home, so he had spent three days begging her to move to Japan. She only relented when Seto promised to have a house built on his property that matched her dream house. Although it had its own fully stocked kitchen, Sable would usually come over and cook for the household.

Joey smiled as he watched his lover eat breakfast. They had been home for almost six months now. He loved Seto so much that he couldn't imagine life without him, and Seto felt the same way. During their time together Joey taught him how to be more carefree and relaxed. In return Seto taught him how to control his temper and how to make his face blank when he didn't want his emotions to show. They were happy together, and that was what mattered.

"We're going to be late!" Sable shrieked, looking at her watch. "Let's go!"

Thanks to Sable's rushing they made it to the park within minutes. Both Joey and Seto wore black tuxedos, while Sable and Nicole wore gowns that were a light tan color. They quickly made their way to the center of the park, where there was a stage and chairs set out. Joey spotted Yugi and Yami almost immediately, and left his friends to say hi.

"Hey Joey," Yami said, smiling at his friend. "Looks like things are going great for you."

Joey blushed and nervously scratched his head, which caused Yugi to laugh.

"This is going to be a beautiful wedding," called out a voice behind them. They turned to see Tristan and Serenity walking toward them. Joey hugged his sister before he punched his best friend on the shoulder.

"Yea, it looked great," Yugi said. "I can't believe Anzu is getting married. I'm so happy for her. I'm glad she asked us to be Ushers."

"I'm nervous," Serenity said, smiling "I've never been a Maid of Honor before."

"You'll do fine sis," Joey said. "No problem. Hey, where's Odion? Isn't he the best man?"

"He's helping Marik get dressed. Come on, let's go sit down."

They small group found seats not far from each other. Joey was only by himself for a minute before Seto appeared at his side. He smiled and took Seto's hand as the music started. They watched as the bidesmaids and ushers walked up the aisle, followed by the flower girl and ring bearer. Soon enough a very nervous, and very handsome, Marik stood at the alter.

The music started up and everyone stood. They turned to see Anzu walking slowly up the aisle. She wore a simple but beautiful white down with a long train. Her shoulders were bare, as were her arms, and she clutched a bouquet made up of red roses and camellias. Her face was hidden by a white veil, but everyone could feel the happiness that was radiating off of her. She reached the alter and a short, stocky man stood up to take her hand.

"Who gives this woman away?" the priest asked.

"I do!" called out Solomon Mouto. He flipped back Anzu's veil and kissed her gently on her cheek. She smiled at him as he sat down. The priest started to talk, but his words couldn't penetrate the looks of love that passed between the bride and groom. Everyone could see the love and longing in their eyes.

"Do you take this woman to be your wedded wife? Will you be there in sickness and health, in good times and bad, and forever, until death do you part?"

"I do." Marik's strong voice reverberated in the air.

"And do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Will you be there in sickness and health, in good times and bad, and forever, until death do you part?"

"I do." Anzu's voice was filled with happiness and tears.

"Before we go any further, the bride would like the read a poem out loud that she wrote herself. Her inspiration was her friend Joey Wheeler."

Anzu turned to face the crowd. She smiled at them and closed her eyes.

Fight for love,

You deserve it so.

Fight for love,

Don't settle with no.

Fight for love,

Even if you fall.

Fight for love,

It's worth it all.

Fight for love,

Though you cry many tears.

Fight for love,

Push back against your fears.

Fight for love,

If your feelings ring true.

Fight for love,

For it fights for you.

Everyone applauded loudly, and Seto kissed Joey lovingly on the cheek. The ceremony continued and eventually concluded, and they congratulated the newly married Mr. and Mrs. Ishtar. Ishizu was crying with joy for her brother while Odion held her tight, supporting her. Serenity hugged Anzu close while Marik was patted on the back by all his male friends. Joey made his way to Anzu and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so happy for you," he whispered in her ear.

"And I for you," she whispered back. He smiled at her before backing away to let her see her other friends. He watched them with tears in his eyes, and jumped when he felt strong arms encircle his waist. He leaned back against his lover and smiled. "It's so beautiful Seto. It's everything she wanted and more."

"She deserves it," Seto said against his ear. "All of them do. They've been through so much, and they still found happiness in each other." They watched as Marik and Anzu kissed, which caused Tristan to kiss Serenity and Yami to kiss Yugi. Seto gently placed his lips against Joey's neck and kissed him slowly. Joey's knees went weak, but he managed to stay on his feet.

"Don't do that! You know what it-!"

"What do you want, more than anything?" Seto interrupted him smoothly.

Joey blinked in surprise before he smiled slowly. "To be with you forever."

"I think I can do that." Joey looked down as he felt Seto's hands moving. He gasped in surprise as he spied the small black velvet box that sat in his left palm. Seto smiled as he opened the box to reveal a lovely golden wedding band. He kissed his way up Joey's neck as he felt his lover shaking with tears. He pressed his lips against his ear once again and whispered two words.

"Marry me?"

(I hope you liked it! Leave me a review! If this one is popular I'll upload another Joey and Seto one. ^^)


End file.
